


Такой, какой есть

by Denturion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denturion/pseuds/Denturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дело в том, что Дерек Хейл – не самый хороший человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такой, какой есть

Дело в том, что Дерек Хейл – не самый хороший человек.

Это была бы ерунда, потому что меньше всего Дерека волнуют недостатки, о которых он прекрасно знает, но никак не старается быть лучше.

Стайлз прямо не говорит, однако, как сын шерифа, он не может закрывать глаза на плохие вещи.

Например, пьянка ночью в лесу, что угодно – в лесу, потому что есть цивилизованные кафе, столы на кухне, да хоть крыльцо, а лес – это даже не пикник, потому что из еды у них был только батончик и много бутылок специального алкоголя.

Или драка с другими оборотнями. Дерек серьезно тащится от избиения чьей-то морды, особенно если морда волчья, и его ничто не останавливает от кайфа. Точнее, он не позволяет ничему остановить мордобой, Стайлз зря старается. Он только вздыхает.

Дерек груб, неприветлив и откровенно безынтересен ко всему. Его реально не напрягают пропущенные дни рождения и всякие другие праздники, Стайлз не видел настолько асоциальных людей. Стайлз уверен, не начни он поздравлять Дерека и дарить ему подарки, тот бы и не вспоминал без надобности, когда родился. Это немного слишком, поэтому Стайлз старается незаметно подталкивать хмурого, нехорошего, раздражительного, сердитого, но, в общем, не такого ужасного, как кажется, Дерека Хейла на путь доброжелательности.

План довольно расплывчатый, без подробностей: сделать Дерека более... человечным. Звучит не очень, но это единственно верное слово.

Для начала, Стайлз приказал Дереку не рычать на всех подряд. Любой другой, кроме матери Дерека, посмевшего ему приказывать – получил бы втык и психическую травму, но так как Стайлз – привилегированный человек для Дерека, тот просто непонимающе хмурится. Дерек Хейл серьезно считает, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы демонстрировать окружающим свое превосходство над ними из-за своей альфа-оборотневости, будто бы зрячий громко читал надписи на билбордах перед слепыми стариками. Люди – не слепые старики, - пытается втолковать Стайлз, по крайней мере, не в том смысле, в котором понимает Дерек.

Впрочем, в Дереке есть кое-какие приятные стороны. Дерек прямолинеен, но, в основном, молчалив, а значит, его немногословность можно принять за тактичность в некоторых ситуациях. Например, когда он старался даже тише дышать, чтобы соседка-вдова по имени Стейси, разливающаяся соловьем о новом парне, не обратила на него свое внимание. Стайлз вежливо слушал, а Дерек "тактично" молчал, чтобы она снова не позвала их к себе на ужин. Ее стряпня несъедобна, но он, опять же, "тактично" молчал.

Когда Дерек злится, то сразу на всю мощь и никогда не пытается обуздать ярость. Стайлз подозревал, что Дерек любит злиться, как бы странно это ни звучало. Стайлзу не достается его злость, потому что ее предназначение – выбивать из кого-то дерьмо и орать во всю глотку, выпуская клыки и когти. На Стайлза он максимум ворчит или раздраженно рявкает, только и всего.

Когда твой партнер – оборотень, то приходится мириться со многими вещами: повышенная ревность, необходимость постоянно помечать пару запахами и другими жидкостями, разодранное спальное белье, паркет, обивка, стекла... Дерек неутомим в постели. И это прекрасно, потому что для Стайлза открыты новые горизонты.

Дерек не делает такие мелочи, как звонки, сэндвичи, легкие поцелуи и нежные слова. Дереку не нужны настолько человечные жесты, он хоть и наполовину волк, но в меньшей степени человек. Это значит – его воспитали так, как воспитали, и он не звонит Стайлзу в колледж. Он забирает его на машине. И готовить он не умеет, но может добыть еды, любой: от еды с доставки до мертвого животного. Дерек жалит поцелуями, а слова его простые, правильные и нужные: "Я здесь", "Ты от меня не уйдешь", "Ты мне необходим", "Мой", "Твой", "Иди".

Стайлз мог бы говорить и говорить о таком настолько закрытом человеке, как Дерек Хейл, но то, что он говорит, и то, что в полной мере имеет в виду – можно только показать.


End file.
